


let’s eat!

by not_your_tinkerbell



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, big eater!kuroko, live broadcast anchor!kuroko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_your_tinkerbell/pseuds/not_your_tinkerbell
Summary: A live eating broadcaster Kuroko Tetsuya catches the eyes of the owner of a catering group Akashi Seijuurou.





	1. Chapter 1

**001**

 

“Hello, everyone. This is Tetsuya’s Milkshakes. I deeply apologize for disappearing without any notice, as I had to overcome with my real life problems recently. But, don’t worry; everything’s back to normal now. And also, I hope everybody will still be welcoming me with open arms.”

 

**_⊙ 1,765  | ♡ 1,674  | 15:32 p.m_ **

**_◻ Comments |_ **

****

**_yummy-u73:_ ** _Don’t worry, Tetsuya-kun! We’re still here waiting for you!_

**_tetsuya-enthusiast:_ ** _Welcome back, Tetcuya~~ <3_

 

 ** _yuki-mura:_** _AHHHHH TETSUYA_

 

 **_ugetyui:_ ** _How does Tetsuya manage to look so thin!_

**_weoweoo:_ ** _I haven’t had a good meal these days while Tetsuya-kun was away so nobody recommended me delicious food!! Glad that you’re finally back!_

 

 **_qiu15xia:_ ** _Tetsuya, we missed you!_

 

 **_eakoay:_ ** _I’M HAPPY TETSUYA IS OKAY_

**_oouioya:_ ** _I hope Tetsuya will always be happy!!_

**_…loading all the comments..._ **

 

“Thank you very much for such warm greetings, everyone. Alright, now, let’s take a look at what I’ll have today — that’s right, snacks! As you can see, I dealt with my problems with eating snacks and I think it helped me quite a bit. So, if you happen to be trapped in your dark days, I advise you to eat as many snacks as you can to vent out all your frustrations.”

 

**_⊙ 2,035  | ♡ 2,028  | 15:34 p.m_ **

**_◻ Comments |_ **

****

**_54321w:_ ** _oh my god_

**_bellybilt:_ ** _three… three carts..._

**_tatatata:_ ** _WHAT THE HELL??? DO I SEE IT RIGHT??? NOT ONE BUT THREE???_

**_hongie__:_ ** _Thank you for your advice, Tetsuya~ But... are you for real? Three carts???_

**_ublgwm:_ ** _THREE CARTS!!!! Even I myself barely finish two bags of chips!_

**_whinybih:_ ** _…………………will tetsuya be able to finish eating it all?_

**_ganbare-78:_ ** _no, the right question is: will the shopping carts be eaten too by tetsuya ;) considering his big appetite and all lol_

**_963748____:_ ** _everyone, this is tetsuya after all! of course, he can finish it all!_

**_wwqxlzh:_ ** _why are you guys stressing over that and ignoring the fact that tetsuya is bringing the supermarket shopping carts home..._

**_huihuehiu:_ ** _lol boy_

**_yuuubg:_ ** _OMG HAHAHAHAHA_

**_orioriori0121:_ ** _this is hilarious_

**_eeeeyu:_ ** _how is tetsuya going to bring the supermarket shopping carts back? hahaha you naughty boy!!!_

**_reus0:_ ** _TETSUYAAAAA GANBA!!!!_

**_tutwty:_ ** _DON’T EAT THE SHOPPING CARTS OKAY_

**_…loading all the comments..._ **

 

* * *

 

“…alright, this is the last one. Should I feed it to you?”

 

**_⊙ 5,731  | ♡ 5,709  | 16:58 p.m_ **

**_◻ Comments |_ **

 

 **_weeeebl:_ ** _TETSUYA! FEED IT TO ME!!!!_

**_turioh:_ ** _^HEY MOVE ASIDE, GET IN LINE_

**_Rejoyult:_ ** _MOVE ASIDE, GET IN LINE_

**_tugysbugy:_ ** _MOVE ASIDE, GET IN LINE_

**_nailsnaily:_ ** _MOVE ASIDE, GET IN LINE_

**_…loading all the comments..._ **

 

“...haha... what’s with the “MOVE ASIDE, GET IN LINE”s? Everyone here is so cute. Alright, because the snacks are all finished, I have to end the live broadcast here. I hope everyone’s having fun. And, just to let you know, I’m going to eat at a buffet restaurant tomorrow. Please tune in if you’re interested. Thank you and see you tomorrow.”

 

**_⊙ 6,045  | ♡ 6,039  | 17:01 p.m_ **

**_◻ Comments |_ **

 

 **_76wyui:_ ** _SO SOON? I’m just joining though ;-;_

**_u800ibo:_ ** _goodbye, tetsuya! thanks for today!!! see you tomorrow~_

**_raysofsunshine:_ ** _BYEEEE TETSUYA~~~ [waves]_

**_obliblubly:_ ** _WHAT? BUFFET????_

**_villousvi:_ ** _ahaha, monster tetsuya is coming to eat all the food! I feel sorry for the owner of the buffet tetsuya will go to~_

**_yoiyu:_ ** _LOL I WONDER WHICH RESTAURANT IS LUCKY ENOUGH TO HAVE OUR GREAT TETSUYA FINISHING ALL THEIR FOOD~~~ ;)_

**_yamgeek:_ ** _I suddenly can hear all the buffet restaurants around Tokyo doubting whether to be open or not tomorrow lol_

**_ugdks:_ ** _omg hahahaha the owners of buffet restaurants in Tokyo dare not run their businesses tomorrow_

_**tkssymt:** HAVE FUN EATING TOMORROW, TETSUYA_

**_...loading all the comments..._ **

 

* * *

 

After saying goodbye to the fans, he quickly turned off the live broadcast.

 

Kuroko Tetsuya — ID: _Tetsuya’s Milkshakes_ , was just an ordinary university student who live-broadcasted himself eating an outrageous amount of food for the viewers to enjoy.

 

Becoming a live broadcaster who specialized in eating was, actually, just a hobby of his.

 

Ever since he was little, Tetsuya had acknowledged the fact that he had an especially huge appetite and that he could eat as much as he pleased without even gaining weight.

 

Usually, it’d take one or two hours for him to thoroughly feel satisfied with all the food he was eating, and because his parents were barely home, Tetsuya had started to feel that it was more fragrant to have someone to eat with. Later, he found something like eating and live broadcasting. It wasn’t boring to talk to the fans and eat, and he also earned some pocket money, so why not do it?

 

 

The next day, during noon, Tetsuya went to a buffet restaurant in the town he’d been eyeing for the past two weeks.

 

The waiter looked at Tetsuya’s small built, and then took a glance at a dozen dishes of food spreading over on the table. He didn’t know who he should pity; his boss, who obviously lost a lot because of this young man — or this young man, who obviously would get charged if he couldn’t finish it all. ‘Do not waste the food.’ was the rule #1, and every customer should abide by it.

 

 

“To tell you the truth, I’m tired of eating. I feel like I’m hollowed out every time I take my food. It feels like I should just not eat at all.” Tetsuya let out a sigh as he stared into the camera.

 

**_⊙ 9,829  | ♡ 9,818  | 12:27 p.m_ **

**_◻ Comments |_ **

 

 **_youyoung:_ ** _poor little tetsuya, should this big brother take the food for you?_

**_gumigumiiii_:_ ** _the perks of having a naturally thin body ;-; I hope Tetsuya-kun won’t get too stressed about this and stay healthy!_

**_ioyuio:_ ** _PLEASE FIND STRENGTH, TETSUYA!!!!_

**_75367373:_ ** _I’m sorry to hear that :( on a side note… salmons, steaks, crayfish, ...a lot of them are my favorite omg I’m drooling just by seeing them ;;_

**_tuonewe:_ ** _isn’t this restaurant just a few blocks away from my place?!! I heard it’s so expensive eating there..._

**_kiddogogo:_ ** _probably tetsuya is the only one who eats there but won’t feel scammed at all! just look at the amount of food he brought to his table! it’s totally worth the money!!_

**_...loading all the comments..._ **

 

Tetsuya read the comments as he munched on his food. He looked around before lowering his voice, “Actually, because it’s my first time eating at a buffet, if the boss comes to beat me up, you have to call the police for me, alright?”

 

**_⊙ 10,265  | ♡ 10,258  | 12:31 p.m_ **

**_◻ Comments |_ **

**_yetuzh-76:_ ** _I’LL DEFINITELY PROTECT LITTLE TETSUYA LOL but I feel bad for the boss..._

**_blurbyow:_ ** _I actually want to call the police for the boss to arrest this little monster for eating all the food! ahaha_

**_geinigemini:_ ** _I’M SIDING WITH THE BOSS THIS TIME LOL SORRY TETSUYA BUT YOU SHOULD BE PUNISHED~~_

**_7888ribbons:_ ** _should I file a complaint about a young man who’s about to shut down some innocent people’s business? :)_

**_...loading all the comments..._ **

 

 

Although it was only a harmless joke his fans made just to tease him, Tetsuya was starting to feel a little scared. But, he decided to brush it off and continued eating.

 

This restaurant was owned by a chain of catering groups; it was a high-end route, with professionally trained waiters and high quality foods — it almost had zero criticisms coming from the customers, which was why Tetsuya decided to choose this restaurant for his first buffet experience in the first place.

 

“Even though this is a buffet, but the food is very good and is produced really well. If one of you gets the chance to, you should really try it yourself. 10/10 recommended.”

 

Tetsuya soon emptied several dishes in the gap of his speech.

 

 

—

 

“Excuse me, is there anyone sitting across from you? May I take this seat?”

 

The sound of rich, magnetic voice had Tetsuya shifting his gaze from the food to the owner of the voice.

 

And, somehow, it attracted the attention of his fans as well.

 

**_⊙ 12,003 | ♡ 11,987  | 13:05 p.m_ **

**_◻ Comments |_ **

 

 **_678-eggby:_ ** _omg what a sexy voice!! I think my ears are going to be pregnant!!_

**_rgaburhayr:_ ** _does everyone here not melt after hearing that voice! my goodness_

**_hareey:_ ** _Wait! Tetsuya!! What's with that look on your face???_

**_meltlikeicey:_ ** _ahaha, little tetsuya’s expression looks like he just saw a big portion of vanilla milkshake~_

**_icedmilkteas:_ ** _IKR??? that’s the kind of expression tetsuya makes whenever he sees his favorite vanilla milkshakes!!_

**_sinner™:_ ** _TETSUYA, WAKE UP!! YOU CAN’T EAT HIM LOL HE’S NOT EDIBLE >///<_

**_...loading all the comments..._ **

 

 

 

The man was at least 180 cm tall, wearing a well-tailored suit. The white shirt underneath was buttoned up to the last, and the hair was carefully combed. A handsome face with a pointed face; an excessive look, especially his pair of sharp, red eyes, amorous but not frivolous.

 

Tetsuya, who’d finally came back to his senses, said in a little embarrassment. “No... no one, but I’m doing a live broadcast right now, if you don’t mind me disturbing you…”

 

“Will not get disturbed.” The man in front of him smiled and took a seat.

 

**_⊙ 12,275 | ♡ 12,117  | 13:14 p.m_ **

**_◻ Comments |_ **

**_biggywoo7:_ ** _oh god!! tell me it's not just my illusion! tetsuya is blushing!_

****

**_callu83:_ ** _I also think Tetsuya is blushing!_

**_yyyybb:_ ** _his face is indeed red~ ahahaha tetsuya is so cute!!_

 

 ** _wyjkyyqhg:_** _is the owner as sexy as his voice, tetsuya?_ (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**_…loading all the comments..._ **

****

****

“Ahem,”

 

Tetsuya coughed a few times to cover up his embarrassment, suddenly remembering that he was in the middle of live broadcasting, so he pretended not to get all flustered by the presence of the man and kept his blank facade.

 

“Alright, everyone. Let’s get on with the matter in hand,” Tetsuya clapped his hands twice. “Next, I’m going to eat my steaks. If you can eat up to three plates, I prefer to eat up to seven plates.”

 

He unconsciously glanced at the opposite man who was also just about to eat his own steak. The long, slender fingers, with a silver knife and a fork, his movement was skillful and graceful. He only had one plate, and carefully cut the steak into a few slices.

 

Tetsuya nibbled on his fork, “A funny idea occurs to me. Why doesn’t a plate of steak say hello to seven plates of steak? Because they’re not familiar, hahaha!”

 

The man stopped his movement, looking up to lock his gaze on Tetsuya. The air seemed to be frozen.

 

“……”

 

_How… awkward…_

 

The comment section was flooded with a bunch of “???????????”s.

 

“Is that not funny enough? Alright, then I will find another one...” Tetsuya was a little upset that the fans didn’t react to his joke positively. “Uh... you know why we should say “I’m going to start.” before eating? Because we have to give the food some mental preparations before it’s being eaten, hahaha!”

 

“…pffft...”

****

**_⊙ 12,889 | ♡ 12,634  | 13:28 p.m_ **

**_◻ Comments |_ **

****

**_smileyfox_:_ ** _AHAHAHAHAHA HOW AWKWARD_

****

**_hsywkdndd:_ ** _tetsuya should not tell jokes anymore. p e r i o d._

****

**_yuwenmai:_ ** _Did you guys not hear anything strange?_

****

**_12678432-aio:_ ** _Tetsuya’s new talent: telling cold jokes, lol_

****

**_papoepie:_ ** _is that the opposite man’s voice? so mouth-watering omg..._

****

**_…loading all the comments..._ **

****

Upon hearing Tetsuya’s lame jokes, the man couldn’t help but laughing, causing Tetsuya to blink up at him, a little surprised.

 

He cleared his throat. “A-Ah, I suddenly feel hot. I should go get some ice creams,”

 

Tetsuya felt the need to calm down; it wasn’t the first time for him to being watched while eating, but why the hell was he so nervous right now?

 

 _I think I will_ _have ten boxes of ice cream. Calm down, please!_

 

 

A few minutes later, Tetsuya came back and settled into his seat. “I’m back.”

****

**_⊙ 13,032 | ♡ 12,999  | 13:45 p.m_ **

**_◻ Comments |_ **

****

**_geeaioz:_ ** _huh? am I imagining things?!_

****

**_tetsuya-enthusiast:_ ** _IS THIS REAL LIFE_

****

**_uuuubio:_ ** _TETSUYA UNEXPECTEDLY ONLY TOOK A SMALL BOX OF ICE CREAM??? REALLY?????_

****

**_heeeyho:_ ** _I CAN’T BELIEVE MY EYES_

****

**_jubishic:_ ** _HAS TETSUYA GONE MAD BECAUSE OF THE SUDDEN APPEARANCE OF THAT MAN WITH SEXY VOICE LOL_

****

**_ddddui:_ ** _OH MY GOD HAHAHAHA TETSUYA GET A GRIP_

****

**_guiguigui:_ ** _TETSUYA’S LOVE FOR FOOD DECREASES BECAUSE OF THAT MAN, SHOULD WE THANK HIM OR CURSE HIM????_

**_…loading all the comments..._ **

****

****

“That’s not it, everyone,” Tetsuya’s eyes widened slightly at the comments, “Each person can only take a box of Häagen-Dazs here.” he unconsciously curled his lip. Obviously unsatisfied.

****

**_⊙ 13,108 | ♡ 13,054  | 13:49 p.m_ **

**_◻ Comments |_ **

****

**_geddit:_ ** _lol I knew it~_

****

**_bunlesbuns:_ ** _POOR LITTLE TETSUYA HAHAHA_

****

**_meaniebish:_ ** _this baby feels wronged but doesn’t say anything~ lol how cute!!_

****

**_7363626:_ ** _tetsuya, tell me your address, I’ll send you another box of Häagen-Dazs!!_

****

**_gottboth:_ ** _HOLD ON!!! Häagen-Dazs?? then I can only say nothing……lol_

****

**_…loading all the comments..._ **

****

****

Akashi stared at the young man sitting opposite of him who had a look of injustice on his face, finding it somewhat amusing. He beckoned one of the waiters who’d been watching the situation from the side to come to their table, which he immediately obliged.

 

“Give me a…” Akashi stopped his sentence midway, turning his head to look back at Tetsuya, asking: “How many boxes would you like to have?”

 

Tetsuya gave him a blank stare, “Huh?”

 

Akashi watched Tesuya attentively, feeling his mood start to lighten up, he said to the waiter: “Take ten boxes of Häagen-Dazs first.” he focused back on Tetsuya, saying with a smile, “I’ll get them especially for you.”

 

“Alright, boss.” The waiter turned around to fetch the ice creams.

 

Tetsuya’s eyes wide opened, staring at the man before him in disbelief, “B-Boss...? You are...?”

****

**_⊙ 13,476 | ♡ 13,329  | 13:58 p.m_ **

**_◻ Comments |_ **

****

**_heyhihello:_ ** _OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD_

****

**_blueberryb:_ ** _THE BOSS IS HERE!!!! WHAT KIND OF SITUATION IS THIS_

****

**_yyybbb:_ ** _OMG THE BOSS HAS COME!! TETSUYA RUN AWAY!! HURRY_

**_gfhgjgsk:_** _TETSUYA RUN_

 

_**huhfdjng:** MAYDAY MAYDAY TETSUYA IS IN A BIG TROUBLE_

****

**_nonuniy:_ ** _BUT WAIT! TEN BOXES OF HÄAGEN-DAZS!!! FINISH IT FIRST AND THEN YOU CAN RUN AWAY_

****

**_nainai:_ ** _an old girl’s heart... am I the only one who thinks that the boss is very cool?_

****

**_mymymy:_** _should I really call the police in case the boss wants to take a revenge on tetsuya????_

 

**_…loading all the comments..._ **

****

****

The fans’ reactions flooding the comment section, but Tetsuya didn’t pay attention to it anymore. He remembered reading the news about a female live broadcaster who was reported to the police by the owner of the restaurant she went to for eating too much — what if it happened to him now?!

 

But, he should be feeling relieved because today, he only had five plates of salmon, four plates of crayfish, three dozens scallops, one dozen steamed crabs, seven steaks, and a box of Häagen-Dazs, even though he wasn’t feeling full enough. The boss was sitting right there, watching his every movement, so Tetsuya found it embarrassing to have a second round.

 

It looked like he’d have to find another restaurant and have a full one.

 

 _But... the crayfish here is really delicious and I haven’t had enough._ Tetsuya wanted to sulk, but kept his straight face on.

 

“Ha-ha-ha... hello, sir.” Tetsuya forced a laugh. It really was awkward.

 

Seeing Tetsuya’s unnatural behavior, Akashi shook his head and gave him a reassuring smile, “I don’t mean anything else, but I’m a little curious. Go ahead and eat it. Don’t mind about me.”

 

The waiter came up with ten boxes of ice cream, and placed it all on the table before excusing himself.

 

Akashi, who’d noticed that Tetsuya was still somewhat looking stiff, pretended to look at the time, and stood up. “I won’t bother you eating anymore. Just ask the waiters if you need anything – or if you need more. This is my business card, next time, call me and I will give you a free pass.”

 

“Ah? Thank you, that’s very kind of you. But you shouldn’t have to, really.”

 

Tetsuya was a little flattered. He was trying to stand up to pick up the card, but his hand accidentally hit the plate of crayfish. Shocked, Tetsuya could only stare at Akashi in horror as the plate of chili oil landed precisely on Akashi’s pants, pouring on it all over. The waiters who’d witnessed the scene screamed, and such a great noise attracted the attention of all the guests.

 

Tetsuya looked at Akashi, and then shifted his gaze to his dirtied pants, before covering his face with both hands.

 

He was going to be kicked out for sure.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**002**

 

“Good evening, everyone. This is Tetsuya’s Milkshakes. Now, the anchor is to eat twenty boiled eggs...”

 **_⊙_ ** **_16,851  | ♡ 16,543  | 7:02 p.m_ **

**_◻_ ** **_Comments |_ **

**___bewiu:_** _For three days straight, Tetsuya has only eaten thirty loaves of bread, ten cabbages, and a large bowl of plain cooked rice... I’m not crying ;-;_

 **_765sy:_ ** _poor little tetsuya hasn’t been eating meat for three days..._

 **_gsyeje:_ ** _my heart hurts for tetsuya :( I hope he wouldn’t faint!!_

 ** _anonym:_** _please tell me your address!! Tetsuya!! I want to send you lots of delicious food_ (ಥ_ಥ)

 **_jiourle:_ ** _Tetsuya must be starving right now..._

**_…loading all the comments…_ **

 

“Don’t worry, everyone. I’m all right. Now, let’s eat the first egg...”

Tetsuya ate the boiled eggs slowly as he tried to hypnotize himself to think that it was a large plate of steak.

He’d been afraid to eat any kind of meat since last week’s incident, where he spilled the chili oil on someone else.

And he just happened to be the owner of the buffet restaurant he was eating at.

Although the boss, Akashi Seijuurou, had said that it was okay and had politely refused Tetsuya’s compensation, the latter insisted on paying for it, and as a result, he was somewhat short on money.

Tetsuya’s family didn’t have an issue with their financial. His father was a businessman, and his mother was a dentist; he was basically a spoiled kid who’d always get what he wanted.

And, because of his huge appetite, Tetsuya was always afraid of getting starved, so he was never really stingy with the pocket money his parents would always give him monthly, spending it all on food, buying everything he wanted to try. Besides, his hobby as a live broadcaster had him earning quite a large sum of money, so he was free to treat himself with anything he was craving for.

Which was why he didn’t have much savings left, and after paying for the damages he’d caused, losing money for Akashi’s expensive trousers, Tetsuya could only live with eating loaves of bread, a bowl of plain cooked rice, and steamed eggs.

 _“_ _So hungry, so hungry, so hungry. I’m really hungry. Eat, eat, and eat...”_

His phone rang, vibrating on the table.

Tetsuya quickly took a look at the caller ID; it was an unfamiliar number, but because it was a local number, he decided to pick it up, in case there was something important coming up.

“Hello?”

 _“_ _Hello. Is this Kuroko Tetsuya?”_

_Thud._

**_⊙_ ** **_17,201  | ♡ 17,001  | 7:10 p.m_ **

**_◻_ ** **_Comments |_ **

**_krrbby:_ ** _here I thought my phone was ringing lol_

 **_onetthru:_ ** _I wonder who’s on the phone haha Tetsuya looks frightened that he dropped his phone ^^;;_

 **_berrybl:_ ** _IS THE PHONE OKAY_

 **_food4life:_ ** _LOL tetsuya be careful!!_

 **_okblow:_ ** _why is tetsuya looking all scared???_

 **_huibui44:_ ** _Is that a debt collector, Tetsuya?_

 **_milk-shakesss:_ ** _now it makes me_ _curious... who is it?? I hope Tetsuya can turn the speaker on!!_ _ㄟ_ _(_ _≧_ _◇_ _≦_ _)_ _ㄏ_

****

_“_ _Hello? Are you still there?”_

Tetsuya hurriedly picked up his phone, clearing his throat, “I’m here. I’m sorry, something unexpected just happened.”

 _“_ _It’s fine. I’m Akashi Seijuurou, do you still remember me?”_

“Oh, right. Of course, I remember.”

In fact, the voice on the other side of the line was very recognizable, at least for Tetsuya, because he could make out of it almost immediately. Otherwise, he wouldn’t get scared off and drop his phone.

Akashi was talking about something, and Tetsuya bit his lower lip, listening to him intently.

“Huh? Really? No, no. Of course, I won’t reject it. It’s my pleasure. Alright. Thank you, boss. Good evening, boss.” Tetsuya hung up the phone in a _surprisingly_ pleasant mood.

 **_⊙_ ** **_17,467  | ♡ 17,345  | 7:21 p.m_ **

**_◻_ ** **_Comments |_ **

**_bananamilk00:_ ** _what’s going on? tetsuya looks like he’s going to fly lol_

 **_carryon:_ ** _Tetsuya is smiling! What a rare occasion!_

 **_mildlyplump:_ ** _tetsuya’s smile will forever be protected by me!!_

 **_563iowon:_ ** _LOOK AT THAT SMALL SMILE ISN’T HE JUST TOO ADORABLE_

 **_chatterbox_21:_ ** _WAIT!! Am I the only one who heard Tetsuya saying “boss”? Was that the boss with honey voice from the other day!?_

 **_pinkypunky:_ ** _^ you’re not alone!!_

 ** _yuki-mura:_** _What the hell happened, Tetsuya? Tell us ;----;_

 

“No, I’m sorry, but I can’t tell you yet,” Tetsuya chuckled as he read the comments, and the fans who were watching the live stream had screamed from the bottom at their hearts at the cute sight. “I’ll let you know tomorrow. Alright, now, let’s keep eating the eggs.” he continued eating in a good mood, and somehow forgetting that he hadn’t eaten meat for days, munching on the eggs eagerly.

The fans were still left in curiosity, and started flooding the comment section, asking him to tell them about whatever reasons had him in such a mood.

In fact, the reason why Tetsuya was feeling thrilled, it was because Akashi had told him that he had another restaurant under his group, hoping to invite Tetsuya to try the food there as a promotion, and Tetsuya, of course, without even thinking, had happily agreed to it.

Free food equaled to happiness, and who was he to reject it? Who cared about what he’d done to the boss, as long as there was free food.

…right?

 

* * *

Akashi put away his phone, raising his head to look at his laptop screen; the young man in the live broadcast was seen looking somewhat pleased as he ate his boiled eggs, and he couldn’t help but smile, too.

The first time he met Kuroko Tetsuya, it was about a month ago.

When he inspected a restaurant under his group that day, he found that one of the waiters appeared to be somewhat incompetent, staring at a certain direction from time to time, and the customers had to shout several times to get a response from him.

Akashi couldn’t help frowning at the situation.

The man in charge saw that the big boss was unhappy, hence, he immediately called the waiter to come over towards them to give him criticisms, as well as lessons.

The waiter, a very young man, was frightened, stammering as he explained that it was because this customer on that particular table had ordered a lot of dishes and was eating it all by himself, which was why he kept an eye on him, afraid that he’d run away without paying.

Following the waiter’s line of sight, Akashi saw a blue-haired young man about twenty years old sitting there alone; he looked extremely cute, with distinct facial features. His large, blue eyes seemed to be glistening as he ate his food, while staring at the camera propping up on the table from time to time. But, more often than not, his eyes stopped at the table of food, sometimes saying a few words to the camera, as well as checking on his tablet.

“He ordered so many dishes. He’s so thin; will he even be able to finish it all?” Akashi couldn’t stop himself from muttering.

The waiter, who was standing next to him, happened to hear him, and he replied rather enthusiastically: “He can! Tetsuya ate more last time!”

“Do you know him?”

“I know him… um…” The waiter just wanted to slap his own mouth. He just said he was afraid that this person would run away, and now he was suddenly familiar with him — _what a way to lose your face in front of your big boss!_

“So, what exactly is he doing?”

Instead of getting angry, the waiter saw the big boss looking somewhat curious. He let out a sigh of relief, and then explaining to the big boss: “Tetsuya is a live eating broadcaster. He’s really popular in the live broadcasting world. I’ve gained a lot of weight since I watched Tetsuya’s lives.”

Akashi didn’t say anything.

He just kept the information to himself, because he had to go on a patrol again, so he had to leave for the next restaurant.

 

When Akashi went back home later that day, he immediately went online and looked him up on the internet. It wasn’t that hard to find his channel – he was quite famous in the food section of the KnB X Broadcast Network, and after watching one of his lives, Akashi, unexpectedly, had somehow become one of the fans who’d kept track on Tetsuya’s live broadcasts, watching him eat, as well as trying the food he’d recommended.

It was rather fascinating to see him eating a ridiculous amount of food, yet his facial expression never seemed to change; blank, but looked somewhat innocent — pure.

 

And, Akashi didn’t expect that a month later, when he was inspecting one of the buffet restaurants under his chain, he would run into Tetsuya, who was in the middle of doing his live. Because it happened to be the last restaurant he should visit, Akashi had pretended to be a customer and sat opposite to Tetsuya to have a meal, secretly eyeing the young man.

Tetsuya must’ve been feeling pressured to being watched while he was doing his live; his pale cheeks were stained with a faint blush, and the eating speed was much slower than usual.

Akashi had sighed and thought: _Let’s just go and let him enjoy his food. It seems that he wouldn’t eat properly with me being here._

Then, there was a little incident.

Tetsuya had accidentally spilled the plate of crayfish on his trousers. It wasn’t him who was taken aback, but it was Tetsuya himself who looked as if he’d just committed a great sin. He’d immediately taken out his handkerchief to help him wipe the stain off, repeatedly apologizing to him.

Even though Akashi had reassured him that it was only an accident, but Tetsuya insisted on paying for the damages, and Akashi thought, that was the only way he could ask for Tetsuya’s contact details, so he had to agree.

For the next few days, Akashi had no time to call Tetsuya because he was busy with his work. Then, when he’d got the time to put his work aside, he immediately went to Tetsuya’s channel, just in time when he was doing his live, only to unexpectedly see him eating boiled eggs.

_What is this? For three days straight, he has only eaten thirty loaves of bread, ten cabbages, and a large bowl of plain cooked rice. How can you eat so little and not eat meat?_

And so, Akashi had hurriedly called Tetsuya. The excuse was to promote his own restaurant, but the purpose was actually to feed him, nothing more.

After all, for a foodie, catching his stomach was like catching his heart, wasn’t it?

 

* * *

The weekend finally arrived, but the weather wasn’t cooperating at all; it’d been under the light rain since last night. That kind of weekend was best for sleeping in, but Tetsuya found himself getting up rather early, standing in front of his closet with a look of dissatisfaction.

_This color is too bright._

_This one looks a bit old-fashioned._

_This one…_

Tetsuya changed his clothes again and again.

He himself didn’t know why there was a feeling of cautious, as well as expectation. If he was to describe the mood at this moment, it was like seeing someone in the distance walk up to him with an extra large — if not, the largest vanilla milkshake he’d ever seen in his entire life, and as if to tease him, that person moved the large cup up and down, and Tetsuya’s eyes had moved along with it; his face was basically screaming out “I want it!” but he wasn’t sure if that person would give it to him or not, causing him to somehow feel a bit wary.

He was expecting for it, as well as feeling cautious; afraid that it wouldn’t be given to him.

 

In the end, Tetsuya picked out a white V collar sweater and a pair of dark jeans. Feeling his neck a little cold because of the rain, he pulled out a grey scarf, wrapping it around his neck tightly.

It was still so early from the appointed time, and Tetsuya was thinking of filling his stomach first, as he didn’t want to eat too much in front of the boss and scare him off, but after the fridge was being pulled open, he, unfortunately, found it empty.

_That’s right. I don’t have enough money to buy my usual snacks._

Tetsuya patted his stomach, hearing it growl angrily at him.

 _“_ _So hungry, so hungry, so hungry. I’m really hungry. Eat, eat, and eat...”_

The phone’s ringing had interrupted Tetsuya’s idea to scrape the ice out of the freezer cabinet to eat it up.

He hurriedly fished his phone from his pocket, seeing “Akashi Seijuurou” on the screen.

… _could it be that he changed his mind?_

Tetsuya was feeling a little distressed, afraid that Akashi would suddenly cancel their appointment, so he hesitantly picked up the call.

But, it’d turned out Akashi was about to leave his house, asking him about where he lived — he could go over there to pick him up.

It wasn’t good to trouble someone else. He also owned a car for himself, but Tetsuya had just got his driver’s license recently; he was still feeling scared driving out under the clear sky. He stared out the window at the cloudy sky; the rain was probably going to be pouring for a long time, so as for safety reasons, plus, it was quite difficult to catch a cab around his house, Tetsuya decided to agree to Akashi.

The rain was still pouring, and the weather reflected its mood on the hurried passers-by. The moment Akashi arrived at Tetsuya’s house at the appointed time, the latter was already waiting for him by the door, squatting down to bid his dog good-bye.

He was holding a soft blue umbrella, and even though his back was facing Akashi, he could tell at a glance that it was _indeed_ Tetsuya.

Akashi stopped the car, rolling down the car window. He was about to call out for Tetsuya’s name, when at that exact moment, Tetsuya turned around — their eyes immediately collided.

Tetsuya’s sky blue eyes seemed to lit up as he smiled at Akashi and waved his hand.

Just like a green bud spurting abruptly in the rain; not as violent as the sunlight that dispelled the shadow, but rather, in his heart, it would slowly grow, would blossom, and would result in emotions.

Of course, that was what Akashi felt at the moment.

To put it simply, Akashi was enchanted by Kuroko Tetsuya. For the nth time.

After awhile, they were finally able to talk naturally to each other — Tetsuya even said that he was already starving, and the moment Akashi showed up in front of his house, at that time, he saw him as if he saw a giant lobster walking – hot, spicy, and numbing.

 _Well._ That was probably a foodie’s kind of romance.

 

When they arrived at the restaurant, Akashi told Tetsuya that he’d forgotten to bring his umbrella, but Tetsuya didn’t think much of it, instead, holding his umbrella for Akashi with a small smile.

He didn’t seem to intend to let Akashi take in charge of holding the umbrella over them.

Akashi was taller than Tetsuya, so he bent slightly under the umbrella to match with Tetsuya’s height.

The umbrella was a little bit small for the two of them, but fortunately, the rain had gradually subdued the moment they reached the restaurant.

Akashi found out how much his clothes were wet, but Tetsuya had a lot of water dripping on his sweater, because, apparently, Tetsuya had been raising his umbrella and titling it in Akashi’s direction just as they walked towards the restaurant.

_This fool… how can he be so thoughtful and selfless?_

Akashi felt that the bottom of his heart, that was previously dark, and gloomy, had suddenly found the light, causing him to feel the warmth in his heart.

He quickly ordered the waiter to get them a towel as well as a hair dryer — afraid that this person would catch a cold.

 

It wasn’t time for dinner yet, but the restaurant had already been packed with people. There were a lot of them queuing in front of the restaurant, holding up their numbers, waiting for their turns.

The restaurant was located in the busy section of the city. It was very famous in the area, and Tetsuya had always wanted to have a try since a long time ago. But, after several attempts, he couldn’t get to eat there because of the long queue waiting outside. Moreover, they didn’t accept a reservation, and Tetsuya was a little bit impatient if it came to food, so he had no other choice other than to give up.

And now, he was invited by the boss himself, which made him rather feel special as he passed by the queue of waiting customers; he could also feel their stares making a big hole on his back the moment he went in to the restaurant easily, without having to wait for a long time like what they were doing.

Akashi took Tetsuya to the private room, and they sat across from each other.

Tetsuya saw the waiter coming up with the menu, and looking at all the food presented there made him salivating.

He couldn’t wait to have it all in one go.

“Is there anything you particularly can’t eat?” Akashi asked, bringing him out of his reverie.

Tetsuya bit his lower lip before answering, “No… I’m not picky about food.”

Akashi nodded and turned his head to the waiter, saying: “Then, we’ll have everything on the menu.”

Tetsuya’s eyes widened.

“That…” he opened his mouth, a little embarrassed, “Actually, I don’t need that much. I won’t be able to finish it all.”

Akashi raised an eyebrow, unconvinced, but decided to call the waiter back: “Wait.”

_No! In fact, my stomach is big enough to take it all! Everything in your restaurant is delicious when it’s evaluated! But, I don’t want you to see me digging up everything like a mad cow!_

Apparently, Akashi seemed to have sensed Tetsuya’s grief through his sad expression, so he only said to the waiter something about “hot pot” and “vanilla milkshakes.”

His expression softened as he said to Tetsuya, “Let’s just eat first. Tell me if it’s not enough. There’s no need to be polite with me.”

Then, he added, “I will take care of you until you’re full.”

At the mention of his favorite vanilla milkshakes, Tetsuya’s eyes lit up at once, but then, he looked up at Akashi with a blank expression after hearing him say that magical sentence: _I will take care of you until you’re full._

For a foodie like him, there was nothing more romantic in this world other than those kinds of words.

_I will take care of you until you’re full._

And so, it hit him straight to his heart.

Akashi touched the back of his neck, feeling somewhat embarrassed to being stared attentively by Tetsuya’s sparkling eyes.

Soon enough, the subtle atmosphere between them was broken off by the waiter.

Tetsuya adjusted the camera lens, ready to start the live broadcast. Akashi had sat by the camera, watching his every movement, which made Tetsuya feel a little nervous.

“Hello, everyone. This is Tetsuya’s Milkshakes.”

 **_⊙_ ** **_3,763  | ♡ 3,212  | 6:13 p.m_ **

**_◻_ ** **_Comments |_ **

**_qiu15xia:_ ** _I’m coming I’m coming I’m coming_

 **_whinybih_** ** _:_ ** _Wow! A lot of meat!_

 **_tetsuya-enthusiast:_ ** _TETSUYA FINALLY EATS MEAT YAY_

 **_poppin:_ ** _TETSUYA I’M REALLY HAPPY FOR YOU ;------;_

 **_xiaoge___:_ ** _hoping that tetsuya will be able to eat a lot of meat from now on!!_

**_…loading all the comments…_ **

****

“Today, the anchor is eating at the famous “Kiseki” located at the xxx road, and these are the tasks the anchor has to accomplish today.” Tetsuya showed the hot pot on the table.

 **_⊙_ ** **_6,731  | ♡ 6,541  | 6:17 p.m_ **

**_◻_ ** **_Comments |_ **

**_ganbare-78:_** _I’m drooling… I’ll just go make an instant noodle lol_

 ** _wwqxlzh:_** _Ahhhh, it’s near my place! It’s too difficult to eat there because of the long queue in front of the restaurant~ Tetsuya is considered lucky to be able to get in!_

 **_orioriori0121:_ ** _OMG, SO IT REALLY WAS TETSUYA JUST NOW!! o-o I’m just right here in front of the restaurant waiting for my turn, and guess what? I just saw someone who looked like Tetsuya. I was going to take a few more glances to confirm, but was blocked by this handsome guy with fiery red hair! He freaking glared at me! And I also saw the waiter who brought them in shouting “Boss!” to that handsome, sexy guy!!_

 **_tutwty:_ ** _OH MY GOD_

 **_baliubu:_ ** _ISN’T THAT CONSIDERED A SCANDAL_

 **_llliyly:_ ** _^^^ what the… the amount of information is just too much. my heart is beating so fast right now…_

 **_76wyui:_ ** _AHHHHH MY HEART CAN’T HANDLE IT_

 **_raysofsunshine:_ ** _I seem to smell something fishy… but I can’t tell what is it ?_?_

 **_liar_liar:_ ** _^^^^^ you should’ve taken some pictures ;;_

 **_anywhee:_ ** _^ I SECONDED THAT_

 

“Let’s start with cooking the ingredients first…”

“Wait. You’re not doing it right.”

“Huh?”

 **_⊙_ ** **_7,309  | ♡ 7,000  | 6:19 p.m_ **

**_◻_ ** **_Comments |_ **

**_qhouji:_ ** _fml, he has appeared!_

 **_boxiop0:_ ** _SPEAK OF THE DEVIL AND HE SHALL APPEAR_

 **_nanana-:_ ** _HOLD ON!! With my high level of hearing ability, this voice absolutely belongs to the boss of the buffet restaurant Tetsuya visited the other day! I’m 1000% sure of it_

 **_trippin___:_ ** _I’m also starting to think that it’s indeed the same honey voice_

 **_baeeeejjy:_ ** _ahaha tetsuya’s blank face is so adorable!!_

 **_deeplio:_ ** _SCREENSHOTS_

“You just have to eat it; I’ll cook it for you.”

Akashi moved closer, picking up the chopsticks, and helped Tetsuya dipping the sliced ingredients in the boiling water.

 

 **_⊙_ ** **_10,110  | ♡ 9,742  | 6:21 p.m_ **

**_◻_ ** **_Comments |_ **

**_pikapuka:_ ** _Lol I feel embarrassed for little tetsuya_

 **____littledeer:_ ** _HOW COOL OMG_

 ** _glutton-:_** _it’s the boyfriend who usually does that kind of thing, isn’t it_ (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **_catscutscots:_ ** _I JUST CHOK E D_

 **_foodFTW:_ ** _lmao does it mean tetsuya will address him as “boyfriend” not “boss” from now on_

 **_snowyb:_ ** _I WANT A BOYFRIEND WHO WILL COOK FOR ME TOO_

****

Tetsuya almost choked reading the comments, but he decided not to say anything, instead, he looked up to see Akashi, only to find himself being stared at the whole time, before the latter finally asked: “Won’t you introduce me to your viewers?”

“Ah? Oh.” Tetsuya blinked. “Everyone. This is, ah, this is the boss. You can call him boss, I think? A male.”

 **_⊙_ ** **_9,650  | ♡ 9,432  | 6:19 p.m_ **

**_◻_ ** **_Comments |_ **

**_booing:_ ** _pffft—tetsuya lol_

 **_superspicy:_ ** _I KNEW IT_

 **_sweettooth821:_ ** _what do you mean by “a male”? we all know it ;-)_

 **_tetsuya-enthusiast:_ ** _THANK YOU, CAPTAIN OBVIOUS_

 ** _yetuzh-76:_** _Tetsuya’s so cute ;-; the boss is so lucky to be able to eat with Tetsuya for the second time…_

 **_blurbyow:_ ** _HI, BOSS~_

Upon hearing the word “boss” come out from Tetsuya’s mouth, Akashi couldn’t help but chuckle. “If that’s the case, I should just call you “anchor” then.”

“I’m just afraid of exposing your name.” Tetsuya muttered.

“That’s very kind of you, Anchor Tetsuya.”

Akashi laughed.

 **_⊙_ ** **_12,009  | ♡ 11,999  | 6:25 p.m_ **

**_◻_ ** **_Comments |_ **

**_geinigemini:_ ** _What are they talking about? I can’t hear it clearly?_

 **_yuwenmai:_ ** _FOR THE ANCHOR AND THE BOSS, PLEASE SPEAK LOUDER ;----;_

 **_smileyfox_:_ ** _are they flirting or something lol_

 **_papoepie:_ ** _the sound of that hot pot bubbling up is too loud, it annoys me!_

 **_geeaioz:_ ** _^ dear, that’s not the bubbling sound of the hot pot; that’s the sound of the bubbles of love_

 **_heeeyho:_ ** _“bubbles of love” OH MY GOD_

 **_bigbossxtetsuya:_ ** _THIS SHIP IS SAILING HARD, BACK AWAY PEASANTS_

With the heating in the room, plus the steaming hot pot, Tetsuya felt a little hot and took off his scarf, lowering his head and continued eating again.

The fans had freaked out at the revealing of Tetsuya’s skin.

 **_⊙_ ** **_13,277  | ♡ 13,090  | 6:28 p.m_ **

**_◻_ ** **_Comments |_ **

**_tetsuya-enthusiast:_ ** _TETSUYAAAA, COVER UP!!_

 ** _jubishic:_** _Tetsuya’s collarbone looks delicious (shocks)_

 **_12678432-aio:_ ** _BLOCKING! Nobody’s allowed to see my little tetsuya’s collarbone!_

 ** _meaniebish:_** _but the boss has probably seen it… up-close_ (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **_bunlesbuns:_ ** _NO WAY!!_

 **_blueberryb:_ ** _#protecttetsuyasinnocence_

Tetsuya suddenly could feel a hand touching the back of his neck. Akashi’s fingertip traced along the birthmark on Tetsuya’s neck, causing him to shiver as he looked up to give Akashi a puzzled look.

“Your collarbone… it’s showing.” Akashi explained. His ears turned red in embarrassment.

After hearing Akashi’s unexpected words, both Tetsuya and the comment section seemed to be frozen for a few seconds, before it broke into a mess; the fans frantically typed out their comments, flooding the screen.

 **_⊙_ ** **_14,000  | ♡ 13,789  | 6:31 p.m_ **

**_◻_ ** **_Comments |_ **

**_heyhihello:_ ** _WHY AM I THE ONE WHO’S BLUSHING? WHY AM I THE ONE WHOSE HEART FLUTTERING? WHY_

 **_nonuniy:_ ** _FML I CNAT TIPE PROPERLU ASDGFHEJKLSJ;SK_

 **_gottboth:_ ** _THE BOSS IS SO FREAKING COOL_

 ** _hsywkdndd:_** _BOSS, JUST DITCH TETSUYA AND BE WITH MEEEE >///<_

 **_blurbyow:_ ** _I DEMAND TO SEE FROM THE BOSS’ POINT OF VIEW_

 **_nanana-:_ ** _WHY IS TETSUYA HIDING HIS FACE IN HIS HANDS LMAO_

_**bubbleteas:** CUTE TETSUYA X COOL BOSS = PERFECT COMBO_

**_meltlikeicey:_ ** _EMBARRASSED TETSUYA IS AN ADORABLE TETSUYA_

 ** _678-eggby:_** _HELP!! I’M SCREAMING SO HARD MY MOM YELLED AT ME_

 **_tetsuya’s-mom:_ ** _MY F-CKING O T P_

Akashi was back to cooking the meat for Tetsuya, even helping him peel the crayfish. In the end, Tetsuya couldn’t just stand by and watch him, following after Akashi to cook and eat it together. Hence, the two of them became somewhat more intimate than before.

The fans were ‘forced’ to watch the pair acting like an old married couple for nearly three hours. The comment section was even nosier; they were screaming, crying, laughing.

And, what they didn’t expect was that it was only the beginning — there was still more in the future.

 

After that broadcast, the fans often see the shadow of the man who was called “boss” by the anchor himself.

And soon enough, someone had dug in the information about this so-called boss, and found out that he was the one who was running the well-known, family-owned food chain in the country. The distinctive feature of his business was that each of its restaurants has a different range of operations, so, every time Tetsuya went to a new restaurant, he always ate new dishes without any repetition.

Two people’s way of talking had changed from “How can I have the nerve to eat it all.” — “No need to be polite with me.” to “I’m going to eat that one, that one, and also that one!” — “What about this one?” — “Also want!”

And the opening remarks had also transformed from “Today, the anchor is going to eat xxx.” to “Today, the anchor comes to the boss’ xx restaurant located at xx road.”

The fans were starting to get very excited in every live broadcast, and gradually getting used to it, until it’d come to the point that Tetsuya had eaten at all the restaurants owned by Akashi’s family.

 

 

Later, in the world of eating broadcast, there was a saying that the famous anchor with the ID “Tetsuya’s Milkshakes” had told the world.

 

 

 

 

 

 

> _“If you happen to be able to eat a lot, don’t go to a buffet! Don’t go to a buffet! Don’t go to a buffet! I repeat: Don’t go to a buffet!_
> 
> _The boss calls the police? It’s a small matter!_
> 
> _The most important of all is..._
> 
> _...you’ll be eaten by the boss!”_

* * *

 

 

“Hello, everyone. This is Tetsuya’s Milkshakes. We haven’t seen each other for two months, have you all gained weight yet?”

 **_⊙_ ** **_5,906  | ♡ 5,566  | 17:01 p.m_ **

**_◻_ ** **_Comments |_ **

_**iiiiiio_:** tetsuya!! you’re back at last ;-;_

**_geeaioz:_ ** _is gaining a pound considered as ‘gaining weight’?_

 **_tetsuyas-milkshakes:_ ** _where has tetsuya been all this time? please don’t go on a hiatus for so long TT___TT_

 **_no-username:_ ** _Tetsuya’s gone MIA for two months, I miss watching you eat~_

**_…loading all the comments…_ **

“It’s indeed been so long. This month, I moved out of my parents’ house and also went on a trip aboard, so I apologize to have kept you waiting.”

 **_⊙_ ** **_8,001  | ♡ 7,909  | 17:04 p.m_ **

**_◻_ ** **_Comments |_ **

**_wyjkyyqhg:_ ** _Oh~ho, Tetsuya is in his new place right now~_

 **_callu83:_ ** _so, tetsuya is in his new house now! I thought you were in a restaurant or something. I feel like the new house is really big! I can see the pool and the garden outside!_

 **_yyyybb:_ ** _WAIT!! I SEE TWO CUPS ON THE TABLE!! OH MY_

 **_biggywoo7:_ ** _don’t tell me…?_

 **_sinner™:_ ** _SO TETSUYA MOVED TO THE BOSS’ HOUSE!? DID YOU ALSO GO ON A TRIP WITH THE BOSS?! AHHHHHH_

“I brought you a present this time. It’s the watermelon candy. Because I mentioned that it brought back my childhood memories, the boss has bought all the candies from other store. Everyone, your boss is seriously so stupid. These candies can’t even be eaten as a meal, so I decided to give them out for twenty random people here.”

 **_⊙_ ** **_8,231  | ♡ 8,021  | 17:08 p.m_ **

**_◻_ ** **_Comments |_ **

**_chatterbox_21:_ ** _……the relationship between you two is rather interesting lol_

 **_mildlyplump:_ ** _Will you really send out those candies, Tetsuya? I can’t believe it haha_

 **_bananamilk00:_ ** _HOW CAN I GET A SACK FROM SUCH A “STUPID” BOSS???_

“Alright, I won’t talk much. This time, I’m going to eat the noodles we’ve bought from one of the countries we went to. It is said that, after eating it, it will spray fire, so it makes me curious.”

 **_⊙_ ** **_8,888  | ♡ 8,788  | 17:11 p.m_ **

**_◻_ ** **_Comments |_ **

**_anonym:_ ** _noodles /drools/_

 **_765sy:_ ** _“One of the countries we went to” I’M SCREAMING DID YOU GO TRAVELING AROUND THE WORLD WITH THE BOSS, TETSUYA *-*_

 **_jiourle:_ ** _oot but tetsuya, where’s the boss? it’s kind of strange not seeing his shadow, lol_

 **_cooler-than-ya:_ ** _right!! it’s been a while since I saw the boss!_

 **_nonameavailable:_ ** _don’t hide the boss from us!!_

“Oh. Him? He said that I definitely will cry because the noodles will be very spicy, so he went out to buy some milk. How could it be possible? Why is he underestimating me like that when I’m the anchor here?”

 **_⊙_ ** **_9,115  | ♡ 8,995  | 17:13 p.m_ **

**_◻_ ** **_Comments |_ **

**_krrbby:_ ** _tsk, tsk, tsk. flirting everyday ;;;)_

 **_berrybl:_ ** _The boss’ boyfriend lvl.: MAX_

 **_tetsuya-enthusiast:_ ** _HOW TO FIND A BOYFRIEND WHO TAKES CARE OF YOU WELL LIKE THE BOSS TOWARDS TETSUYA ;----;_

 **_food4life:_ ** _Tetsuya, you’ll eventually know that what the boss said is right. That’s really spicy, lol_

“Let’s take a dip. There were ten packs here; I’m going to eat nine packs, and leave one pack for your boss to try.”

 **_⊙_ ** **_9,642  | ♡ 9,532  | 17:15 p.m_ **

**_◻_ ** **_Comments |_ **

**_12678432-aio:_** _Huh? Tetsuya bought a new bowl — ah, wrong! It’s a new pot!_

 **_guiguigui:_ ** _What a contrast! The boss’ bowl is so small~_

 **_ddddui:_ ** _It’s too big, isn’t it? It feels like you can put Tetsuya in the bowl and take it away haha_

Tetsuya had followed the instructions on the package, carefully soaking up the noodles, and then, put all the seasoning bags in to mix them together.

He’d chatted with the fans for a long time, but there was still no sign of Akashi coming back.

“What took this person so long, why hasn’t he come back yet? It smells really good… I can’t wait any longer.” Tetsuya murmured, picking up his chopsticks, “Forget it, I’m going to eat first.”

 **_⊙_ ** **_11,723  | ♡ 11,678  | 17:20 p.m_ **

**_◻_ ** **_Comments |_ **

**_tetsuya-enthusiast:_ ** _won’t you wait for the boss to come back first and eat together lol_

 **_uuuubio:_ ** _Tetsuya is so impatient~ hahaha_

 **_geeaioz:_ ** _Look at those sparkling eyes!! Let the poor baby eat his food!!_

 **_meaniebish:_ ** _BOSS, COME BACK SOON! OTHERWISE, YOUR SHARE WILL ALSO BE EATEN BY TETSUYA_

 ** _7363626:_** _LISTEN, BOSS. If Tetsuya eats you share, then you just have to eat tetsuya as a payback_ (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **_geddit:_ ** _don’t eat tetsuya!! tetsuya is too cute! how can you eat tetsuya!?_

“The taste is rather similar to ordinary instant noodles. It’s a little sweet, but it’s not very spicy.”

 **_⊙_ ** **_13,021  | ♡ 12,875  | 17:24 p.m_ **

**_◻_ ** **_Comments |_ **

**_broke-af:_ ** _I’m getting hungry_

 **_cutie-tetsuya-:_ ** _Tetsuya, tetsuya~ I have a question: which brand of lip tint Tetsuya usually uses? The color doesn’t wear off even though you eat a lot!_

“What? I’m a big boy, I don’t wear lip tint. How do you come up with such conclusions?” Tetsuya paused, “Huh, wait a minute. Why does it suddenly become spicy? It’s really spicy, I’m serious! Too spicy! Uh.”

 **_⊙_ ** **_13,989 | ♡ 13,645 | 17:26 p.m_ **

**_◻_ ** **_Comments |_ **

**_wanderer45:_ ** _THERE’S A FIREEEE!! TETSUYA IS ON FIRE!!_

 **_tetcubaby:_ ** _hahaha I can’t stop laughing_

 **_every-inch-of-my-being:_ ** _tetsuya’s face is so red lol_

 **_pandapanda:_ ** _my, my, it’s getting hot_

Tetsuya could feel his tongue burning, and he was about to get up to find a bottle of water when he saw Akashi coming back with a huge paper bag in his hand.

Akashi had just walked in, seeing Tetsuya’s flushed face as he fanned himself like a mad man. Tears were brimming in his eyes.

And Akashi couldn’t stop himself from laughing and teased him, “Who said that he wasn’t going to cry because of ‘some spicy noodles’ before? Hmm?”

Tetsuya just wanted to ask Akashi for milk, but was being stopped by his words, so he couldn’t say anything other than to force himself to say: “It’s not spicy, really. It’s not spicy at all. How about you try it yourself and find out,”

Then, he pushed the large bowl towards Akashi.

“Alright. I’ll give it a try,”

“Be careful, it’s very spi—hey! Hmph—”

 **_⊙_ ** **_15,001  | ♡ 14,997  | 17:31 p.m_ **

**_◻_ ** **_Comments |_ **

**_blueboxes:_ ** _FML??? WHAT HAPPENED???_

 **_tetsuya-enthusiast:_ ** _WTF JUST HAPPENED_

 **___confused00:_ ** _?????_

 **_tetsuya-notice-me-:_ ** _what happened!? Am I going blind? Am I the only one whose screen has suddenly turned black?_

 **_guest:_ ** _^ me too!!_

 ** _oldmom:_** _LOL I’m pretty sure everyone here also has the same problem_ (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **_no0000:_ ** _why does the screen turn black all of a sudden though_

 ** _no-username:_** _why indeed_ (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 ** _eatyouup:_** (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 ** _tetsuyas_milshakes:_** (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 ** _sinner™:_** (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **_rainbows:_ ** _Let me get this straight: I just vaguely saw a hand flashing and then the screen turned black. I’m sure as hell the boss must’ve blocked the lens_

 **_tetsuya-is-my-son:_ ** _AHHHH WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO LITTLE TETSUYA, BOSS???_

A minute later, Akashi released the hand blocking the camera lens, moving back behind the camera. His finger touched the chili oil on his lips, staring deeply into Tetsuya’s eyes as he said with a smile: “Who says it’s spicy? It’s not spicy at all. It tastes very sweet.”

 **_⊙_ ** **_15,745  | ♡ 15,667  | 17:33 p.m_ **

**_◻_ ** **_Comments |_ **

**_forevershookt:_ ** _!!!!!!!!!!!!_

 ** _fireooo0:_** v(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)v

 **_oh-the-pain:_ ** _AHHHHHHHH_

 **_44fangirl__:_ ** _IS ANYONE HERE FREAKING OUT LIKE WHAT I AM DOING RIGHT NOW_

 **_no-username:_ ** _little tetsuya’s all grown-up now ;---------;_

 **_the-boss-with-sexy-voice:_ ** _Boss, I hope you’re reading this. You’re cool and all but you aren’t allowed to eat Tetsuya yet!!_

 **_tetsuya-enthusiast:_ ** _I CAN FINALLY SEE THE LIGHT AGAIN LOL @ TETSUYA’S “WHO AM I, WHERE AM I” EXPRESSION HAHAHA_

 **_yellowyellowy:_ ** _Tetsuya looks so lost lol naughty boss ;;;;;)_

 **_still-a-baby:_ ** _Can someone explain to me what’s just happened… I’m confused…_

 **_caninetooth33:_ ** _^ I can’t believe there’s still an innocent soul around here_

 **_sinner™:_ ** _ahahaha let the innocent ones stay innocent_

“It tastes sweet at first, but if you keep on eating and eating it again, it will get spicy later. Just mark my words.” Tetsuya retorted, wiping his lips with the back of his hand, his cheeks reddened slightly.

“Oh?” Akashi lowered his voice and squinted his eyes a little, “You mean, you have to keep on eating and eating it again so it will get spicy?”

“That’s right.” Tetsuya nodded enthusiastically without knowing the real meaning behind Akashi’s words.

 **_⊙_ ** **_16,116  | ♡ 16,016  | 17:36 p.m_ **

**_◻_ ** **_Comments |_ **

**_guest:_ ** _……silly little tetsuya lol_

 **_miracles-:_ ** _OH DEAR TETSUYA I CAN’T EVEN LAUGH_

 **_blackswan:_ ** _Even Tetsuya himself is still innocent~_

 **_bigbossxtetsuya:_ ** _OMG TETSUYA RUUUUUUUUN_

 **_tetsuya’s-mom:_ ** _THE BOSS IS SO DANGEROUS!! TETSUYA IS IN DANGER!!_

 **_shippin:_ ** _ahhhhh tetsuya!! come here!! hide in my arms, hurry_

 **_redblue411:_ ** _TETSUYA IS GOING TO BE EATEN_

“Is that so? Then, I’m going to dig in now.”

“What?—wait! No! That’s not what I meant—hmph—”

 

 **【** **BLACK SCREEN ————** **】**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【 SPECIAL: Q & A with the boss and the anchor 】
> 
> Fans: Tetsuya, Tetsuya. What does the boss say most often?  
> The anchor: It’s “I’m going to dig in.” …don’t ask me why.  
> Fans: Why do you say that often, boss?  
> The boss: In order to give Little Tetsuya some mental preparations before he’s being eaten. (laughs)
> 
>  
> 
> this chapter turned out longer than I thought... lol
> 
> thank you for the comments, kudos, and hits! <3

**Author's Note:**

> haaaa... I'm a trash lol 
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
